memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Marhawkman
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --OuroborosCobra talk 07:11, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Formatting changes As much as it pains me to say it, I think the formatting issues are on your end. The articles you are changing appear just fine on our browsers, and are in fact in some cases getting broken by the changes you are making. I'd like to help you, though. What browser are you using, and what screen resolution? --OuroborosCobra talk 07:11, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :Cobra is right: the Category:xxxxxx tag can appear anywhere in the article body and it still appears in the same place on the finished page. The MediaWiki software is what does the formatting, and it *always* puts the category line in the same place on the page, no matter what; we have no control over that. -- Renegade54 10:06, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::??? huh? I looked after adding blank lines and that seemed to work. :/--Marhawkman 07:19, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Talk pages As a tip, on talk pages, please keep your indentation consistent throughout the section you are posting on. For example, if you are the first poster of a section, have no indentation on your first and subsequent posts throughout that section. If you are the second poster, indent once for your posts, and so on. This helps to keep track of who wrote what. Thanks --31dot 03:53, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, okay. I usually just indent by one...--Marhawkman 04:08, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Category link on "Hirogen" article I just wanted to let you know I have reverted your recent edit on the Hirogen article, in which you added the link to the category for Hirogen starships to the "Hirogen starships" header. As the three known starship types are listed under that header anyway, there is no need to link to the category aswell. Just wanted to make you aware why I had reverted it, that's all. Any questions, just ask. --| TrekFan Open a channel 08:12, January 29, 2014 (UTC)